The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Brachycome plant, botanically known as Brachycome segmentosa Hybrid and referred to by the cultivar name `Jumbo Misty Lilac`.
The new Brachycome was discovered by the Inventor in a group of seedling progeny from a cross of unidentified selections of Brachycome segmentosa Hybrid in an outdoor area in Wandin North, Victoria, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new Brachycome by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Wandin North, Victoria, Australia, has shown that the unique features of this new Brachycome are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.